Rise Of The Guardians: hallows eve'
by katie0202
Summary: When the spirit of Halloween, Hallow eve' meets pitch she finds perhaps he's not just a nightmare inducing freak, maybe has a heart, even one painted black with fear and hate, its still there. The other gardians have also noticed, but all they see is Pitch coming back for revenge. rated T for mild cursing and really just to be safe
1. Ch1 halloween night

**well after who knows how long, im back with more random failed stories ^.=.^ at first i was proud of this, now it just seems like it was written badly but i wont change it right now, get some folks to read it (besides you bree) and please if you like it do comment, sadly i'm losing hope in my abilities to write**

* * *

300 years before

My footsteps echoed through the empty streets, my breath was cold and fogging up the air behind and around me. Lost and cold I wandered deeper into this deserted part of town. The cold night air nipping at me nose and fingers, almost ignoring the thin cloak I had to wear. All the building around me were closed and boarded up, not a soul dared to live here, not even the homeless. I could see a light up ahead; it was small and swung back and forth, back and forth. I laughed and smiled running towards it with glee, had I found my hero, the one person who knew I was gone? The lights got brighter as I drew near, then like a moth to a flame, I burned. The horse struck me. A hard blow to the chest, I could feel my ribs snap like twigs underneath its huge hoofs, my spine twisted around in a horrific manor. I could feel my heart stop beating, everything went dark, last thing I heard was the whinny of a horse and the sound of rolling wheels

My eyes slowly opened to watch the full moon rise just above me, the rays danced across my thin figure and sweep around what was left of me.

"You have a name" it whispered, the moon had a strong yet gentle wispy voice, "Hallow, Hallow eve' also known as the spirit of Halloween, do you like that name?" I sat up clutching my chest in fear of the pain this movement would cause, I felt nothing. I looked up at the moon with wondering eyes, "I love that name" a raven flew from the moon its silver wings sparkling against the moons dull light. "This is Corvo; he will help and guide you, take care… Hallow" the voice was gone replaced with a cold silence and a heartbeat.

302 years after

My eyes fluttered open again; it was Halloween night, my night. I watched from the trees as the children knocked from door to door enjoying the night's race for candy. I jumped down Corvo following close by; "I'm glad you're all enjoying this night as much me" they walked through me, like I was nothing but a ghost but I guess that was part true. I touched the flame of a jack-o-lantern and felt the warmth. It was a cold night, jack must be here.

"Hey hallow! How have you been?" I turned to find jack playing with the same pumpkin freezing the light out. I smiled at his little game as he froze out most of the lanterns on this street.

"Jack the children like when they are lit" I walked around the five or six lanterns he had put out and carefully lit them again. Jack and I were fire and ice, but good friends as well. He smirked running behind me and pulling my hood over my pale face.

"Jack you have tried this many times, I always bite back at your frost" I lit my hand a flame and pressed it down on his hand carrying the staff. He yelped and jump off of me dropping his staff and staggering backwards a couple steps before the pain froze out. I picked it up his weapon and turned it around a couple times. "I'm not as fond of your games as others Jack, but your still good company" I tossed him back the stick and smiled showing it was nothing but a joke. "Fine, fine, for the spirit of Halloween I would expect you to be more like April, playing nothing but jokes" he said crossing his arms.

I laughed hard and long at this theory he had come up with, "like April?! April fool?! Ha! I'm nothing like him! He is a simple harlequin and nothing more!" I grinned pulling my scythe off my back and wielding it before jack, the tip placed close to his chin, "I'm more complicated, I'm the spirit of Halloween, the ghost that haunts the dreams of children after all the fun! IM THE MONSTER WHO STALKED THE STREETS SEARCHING FOR MY NEXT VICTOM AFTER ALL THE FUN AS BEEN HAD!" I stopped backing away from jack and quickly pulling the scythe away from him as well.

"Oh jack I'm sorry, I went too far, please just go before-"I looked up at him, he had horror written in his face with black ink (not really just an expression). "Jack…" he turned and flew off back towards the home of all the guardians shaking his head with worry. The fun had been had.

Once he was out of sight I ran back to the "haunted house" where I stayed. I burst through the doors and ran up the stairs to the top floor. I ripped away some red velvet curtains behind them a gold mirror left behind by the previous residence.

I looked at myself, my pale white skin, long thin legs and arms and my tear stained face, dark blood red eyes staring back at me, I was a nightmare. I roared punching the mirror shattering the glass, turning it into sharp little daggers. I screamed cutting the gold base in half with my scythe, the top half falling and breaking a hole in the old wood. I panted calming down again, scattered around my feet the glass shard twinkled with the refection on the moon. It was just above me, the rays dancing across me like they had the first time we met.

"Why? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME INTO THIS?!" I roared looking up at the pale face of this taunting memory. "Why did I have to become something everyone fears? The monster who no one loves? The creature who wants to spill your blood while you sleep on old hallows 'eve night?" the moon just watched, he never answered me.

I dropped my scythe the cold black metal clanging as it hit the old wood floors. I could hear something else, it sounded like a chunk of wood was falling down a hole. I ran to edge of the newly made hold on the top level and peered down at the bottom level seeing another newly made hole. It was a deep hole in the ground, deeper than my mirror could make. I looked back up at the moon wanting to ask why this was here but I knew better then to try. I jumped down and looked closer down the hole, nothing but darkness, not even a faint light. Against my better judgement I jumped down into the hole, sliding on the walls till I hit the bottom. It was a stone room filled with old cages with the door rusted open and a globe. All the lights on this globe were lit, which meant children still believed.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped black sand around my hands tightening then behind me. Before I could answer whoever this was did the same with my feet causing me to fall and land flat on my face.

"Who are you? Are you another guardian?" the voice said with a nervous tone, "no, no I'm not a guardian nor do I ever wish to be!" I yelled back still not able to see the face of my captor. The sand around my wrists and ankles pulled tighter, the restriction starting to hurt. "TELL THE TRUTH YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!" I squirmed and finally sat up on my knees still turned away from this voice. "I don't lie, I don't trick, my name is Hallow, I'm the spirit of Halloween" the sand eased the tension on my limbs, slowly slithering back to its master. I finally was able to see who this was. "I apologize, I'm just not really friendly with the guardians anymore" said Pitch stepping closer to me.

I stepped back shocked to see him, "I thought you died? After the fight with jack, it's been 302 years" he narrowed his eyes and snarled, obviously this subject was sensitive.

"No I didn't die you worthless girl! I was dragged down into my own nightmare where I stayed terrified and alone!" he clenched his fist stepping closer once again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you, I just thought you have died, it's been two years since that happened" his face softened and he released his fist. He made two chairs out of black sand and waved me towards them.

"Here, if you would like to sit down" I sat watching his every move, his expression had changed, he seemed upset about this whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry if I hit a sensitive nerve, it was just surprizing to see you" he crossed his legs and arms slinking deeper into his seat.

"thank you, I'm glad someone cared I was gone so long, but I guess you don't as well" I leaned closer to him hunching my back, "I tried to make the children stop believing, something I would think to be unforgivable" he said placing that tips of his fingers together, "you don't know what it's like to live like I did for so long, I created fear, but in the proses of this started to fear myself, the thing I've done I don't regret but I wonder what it would be like to be… loved, I hate the word and yet it's hard to overlook its uses, but of course instead I created so much hate and fear I lived nothing but my own nightmare, I was haunted by every memory I had of myself" his voice was harsh and hard to ignore its sharp tones.

"I'm glad you are better now, it would have worried me if I had found you surrounded by those dream eating devil horses… that you had created" he grunted almost like he was trying to laugh. The room went into an awkward silence; I coughed trying to break the tension but to no avail. "Have you ever gone back up since the fight?" he looked up and sat a bit starter then before.

"Well, no, I haven't dared go back; the guardians would notice and instantly take this as a threat, so I stay down here alone" another pause. "Would you like to go up and see the sunrise with me?" he perked up and gasped,

"T-t-the sunrise? Up at the surface? Why the hell would I want to do that?!" He stood losing concentration making the chairs disappeared, including the one beneath me. I squealed and gasped surprised by the sudden turn.

He chuckled a bit before apologizing again and helping me up. "Sorry but if you don't recall, I HATE the sunlight" I smiled trying to lighten his mood at least a bit,

"Of course! Just because you hate it doesn't mean you know you miss it" he smiled back at me looked warily at the door back up to the surface. "Come on, this will be fun" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. "Don't worry about the stupid guardians, before they come close to you they have to get through me! And trust me you will love the seeing the sun again" he smiled before stepping closer to door and shaking off my grip.

"I told you I hate that word but I will come simply to humor you, you seem very keen on getting me up there so why spoil your fun, I want to do that when you're enjoying yourself the most" he gave me a toothy grin before flying up the door way. "Son of a pumpkin"

* * *

**derpy story is derpy, well there you go! best i got right now... hope you like it then**


	2. Ch2 a little sun

**wow this got more feedback then i had expected, thanks everyone who has followed/faved/ wrote a comment (love comments) so far it really helps me write more, so here you go, MORE!**

**and to make folks happy i dont own "rise of the guardians"**

* * *

Finally I climbed my way up back to the surface. Pitch was waiting with an impatient glare, he had his arms crossed and rolled his eyes when I finally griped the edge of the entrance.

"It took you long enough! Why don't you fly like a normal spirit?" He leaned down so he was eye level with me coking his head to the left a bit. I didn't answer, instead I turned and watched the sun peek just up beyond the hills close to the city, the light had just started to flow into the room though the cracked window. Pitch also noticed this and stepped back from the light, turning around and pulling his cloak up so he couldn't see.

"PITCH! The whole point is for you to SEE the sun not be a wimp and hide from it" I said reaching for the top of his cloak trying to pull it down. He lifted it higher and hissed, "don't touch me! Like I said I hate the sun, I came here to smell some none moldy air and bother you" I growled in frustration and walked back to edge of the roof getting a better look at the clear pink sky.

I sighed and slumped down on my back looking up at the breaking roof of the old house. "What are you doing?" Asked Pitch leaning over me blocking my sight with his pale grey face. I snorted rolling away from under him and sitting back up again.

"I know why you don't fly" Said Pitch coming behind me and placing a thin hand on my shoulder, I tensed up from how cold his hand was it was like ice. "I know your fears, all of them" I sat watching him pace around the room, his arms folded behind him. "You fear flying because you're scared someday you will fly too far away and not be able to come home, you will be lost, alone, with no one to help you, how sweet, sweet and… pitiful" I growled, I had almost forgot he was the "all powerful lord of nightmares and fears"

"You son of a bitch! I was just starting to enjoy your company thanks!" He smiled turning on his heels and marching over in front of me, "your welcome and you pronounced it wrong, it P-itch with a P genius, and if you recall I said the only reason I wanted to join you was to kill your joy when you seemed the most joyful, a success for me" I face-palmed causing him even more happiness, he was like a walking troll! Mocking my every move, I was growing tired of him.

"Ok well you can just- wait you didn't see the sun!" He knew my idea before even I did, "no, no, and no, I hate the sunlight, there is no way you are making me see the stupid su-" I jumped up and ran behind him, I then pushed him into the sunlight that had drifted into the house. He looked up at the bright rays then vanished becoming a silhouette on the wall.

"Pitch stop being a baby and go sit in the sun for a change! You really need a tan anyway, you skin is grey" His silhouette changed it place to the back wall, "my skin color is normal, and I despise the sun! Reminds me of sandy" I giggled, I had known sandy for a pretty long time now and I knew how sweet he was.

"You are scared of sandy! But he's so nice and harmless!" The silhouette moved again this time next to me, "WHAT?! Who is this Sandy you speak of? Last time I saw him he tossed me around a city then watched me get sucked into my own nightmare!" Pitch yelled rematerializing in front of me and throwing his hand in the air.

"Pitch, I swear you don't even know sandy, and I'm kind of not surprized he just stood and watched" Pitch gasped, he seemed to take this like a slap to the face. "Look pitch, you did turn his dreams into nightmares then try to take over the world, the world hates you! I wonder if even I hate you" He looked at me with fake sorrow filled eyes, "But unlike everyone you seem to meet I'm not scared of you, I think you just needed some company, and maybe…" I leaped at him bringing him into a tight hug, surprized he stumbled backwards and looked down at me.

"All you need is a friend, someone to be there for you, someone to actually care" I said still not letting go. He finally relaxed and placed his hand on my back returning the hug. "Ok you uhh- hugged me, now get off! It's too much love!" he cried wriggling trying to get out of my grip. I let go, I had enjoyed my time bothering him. I smiled at him trying to get him to smile back, he just frowned even more. "Pitch, I hear bells" He looked outside the window, a portal was opening and North, Jack, and Sandy were coming through on the sleigh.

"Pitch go get back down into your hole! Go!" I yelled practically pushing back. He shook me away them flew down closing the hole as he left.

"Hallow how are you doing? Better I hope then last night?" Asked Jack opening the door to my house and barging in followed closely by North and Sandy. "Yes Jack hello, I'm fine thank you, what brings you here?" Sandy stepped forward and grinned.

Some images of Pitch and I were craved in the sand above his head, I got what he was asking. "No Sandy pitch wasn't here, from what I know he's still trapped alone down in his lair" Sandy frowned crossing his arms and looking at me with suspense.

"Hallow, Jack told us he saw you talking to Pitch this morning, unless that was someone else you must be lying" said North placing strong hand on my shoulder and kneeling down eye level with me. I returned his gaze but added some fire to my glare hoping he would go away.

"Pitch wasn't here" I said firmly getting my point across, "Corvo come here old friend!" I called for my raven; he landed on my other shoulder and squawked loudly in North's face making him let go of me and step back giving me more space.

"If you will excuse me, I have to make sure everything is running smoothly around the city" I said sharply telling them to back off, I was about to leave when Sandy grabbed my sleeve. Images of Pitch and I together appeared above his head again, this time more slowly. I shook my head and pushed past him.

*I can't believe Jack was spying on me, how dare he!* I thought wandering down the streets making sure everything was fine in the city. Really I was just walking down the streets; I didn't have a job but to scare the pants off people on Halloween and make sure everyone has candy.

"Hallow please! We just want to know why Pitch was with you!" Yelled Jack catching up to me and stopping me by putting the crook of his staff around my waist. I growled turning around to face him. He looked concerned but still kept his friendly face. "Hallow please, can you just tell us why Pitch was there in your house?"

"Jack, if Pitch had been in my house I would have told you or one of the other guardians ok?" I stepped over his staff and continued on my way through the empty streets. Jack sighed and joined North and Sandy back on the sleigh. Once they were gone I turned around and ran back to the house to meet Pitch again.

"Well that was closer then I would have wanted" I tapped on the floor opening the hole again. "Pitch its cool! You can come back now" I yelled kicking a rock down the hole. I heard a grunt of pain and an annoyed growl as Pitch made his way back up.

"What the hell was that for you little-"I pushed him back in the sun and sat on top of him smiling proudly for my victory. He vanished underneath me and rematerialized in the shadows behind me. "Really? That all you could come up with? Wow you suck at that" I shot him and annoyed glance before closing the curtains of the window. "Much better now before the whole awkward hug and the idiots trying to find me what was it we were doing?"

"You were talking about my biggest fears" I said rolling my eyes.

"A yes shall we continue" I pushed him back down his hole and smiled as he tumbled down screaming curses at me.

"See you tomorrow I guess then?" I yelled down. I heard a loud thud and more curses before it went silent. "Yeah, I'll see him tomorrow"

* * *

**oh hallow, bothering poor old pitch, also dun dun duuuuuun, jack has been spying the little snitch**


	3. Ch3 nightmares race

**holy pumpkins! 9 followers? really i didnt expect it to get so many with only 2 chaps. i had sorta lost hope in my fanfics after lokis last chance... god that was my worst fanfic ever. besides that thanks everyone for the support cause even a like go a long way ^.=.^**

**disclam: no, dont even ask, no**

* * *

The floor creaked beneath my weight as I shifted and squirmed uncomfortably in my bed. Jack watched my sleeping form as I tossed and turned from whatever nightmares decide to plague me tonight. "I knew I saw you with the bastard hallow, you can't lie to me" He said kneeling next to my bed and stroking my hair careful not to wake me. He checked the room for Pitch before flying off to go find sandman. *Maybe he could help* Thought Jack as he flew through the cold autumn wind, on the hunt for the king of dreams.

I eyes slowly fluttered open and scanned the area for danger, like a mouse I cautiously crept forwards on all four through the thick snow. The cold little ice crystals nipped at me hands and feet as I crawled avoiding the low hanging braches and anything else that might be in the woods at night. I shivered as the cold on my hands hit me, I sat up on my knees and tried to light them on fire to melt off the ice that had built up and frozen the joints of my fingers balling my hands permanently into fists. The ice seemed to spread as I tried to move my fingers, it creaked as it spread to my wrists. The cold stung my body and the wind blew more ice into my eyes making close to impossible to see.

"Oh god I want to go home" I whispered scared of any creatures who might find me helpless.

"This has to be a dream, this has to be dream" I repeated over and over continuing to crawl along the cold hard ground. Finally I could see a light up ahead, it swayed like the lantern had when I was run over by that Clydesdale 300 years ago. I backed away at first but the wind picked up again as it started to hail. I had to keep going, to find that light.

Like a moth, I burned. It was a fire, strong , fierce, and killing everything in its path. My hand melted as the fire licked at my hand and tried to grab on t my ankles and pull me in. I screamed getting up and running into the heart of the forest trying to escape the fires wrath. Even having the power of fire I could burn like a dry twig if the flames got close enough.

The fire had started to close around me when a loud horse's whinny echoed through the forest. I stopped dead in my track as the sound on hooves clopped closer to the clearing I had hidden away in. I turned around to find myself face to snout with one of pitches nightmares. The creature growled and reared up ready to stomp me into the ground. I shrieked bloody murder as the creature stomped down on the ice next to me pushing me closer to the advancing flames.

The fire once again reached for me trying to grab my hair or legs. The nightmare roared pushing me closer with each step of his shadowy hooves. The fire closed in on both of us as one of the trees snapped and prepared to come down on our heads. The horse smiled grimly before backing into the shadows and watching the tree come down.

I closed my eyes and waited for death when it all stopped. I opened one eye tentatively still in shock from the nightmare. Pitch was above me, his cloak shielded me from any harm the fire or horse could do.

"Are you alright? I hope the nightmare didn't hurt you in anyway" He said kneeling down. The scenery had changed from a burning forest to a beach on a star filled night. The sound of crashing waves and crickets calmed my nerves enough for me to answer.

"P-pitch, why? Why would you do that you freak!" I scream slapping him across the face and pushing him into the sand. He fell on his back and groaned.

"That was uncalled for! I wasn't me, I don't have time to control all nightmares, I send the horses to choose victims and do as they please, I take a special few children to scare personally" He growled sitting up and holding his cheek snarling at me. I looked away and clutched my keens close to my chest.

"Oh… sorry" Was all I could muster before turning around with my back to him none too proud of my actions. He sighed and walked over to me sitting just behind me.

"it's fine, I should be sorry, I try to track down where each horse goes and when one turned up in your mind I rushed over here to stop this before anything got to bad" He said, we both now sat back to back our head down, each ashamed by our actions.

"What do you mean by "too bad" That was one of the worst nightmares I had ever had" He shifted in the sand and moved next to me.

"Well, in any dream or nightmare it's possible to feel pain and horse stomping you into a fire would not have been pleasant" He said rubbing the back of his neck. I looked up and stared off into the forest imagining the how much worse the nightmare could have been if Pitch had not come to help me.

"Thank you Pitch and I'm sorry for the overreaction" He turned to me and smiled a little about to answer when some dream sand fell from the sky and landed on his hand. He pulled away from it and winced as it burned his hand a bit.

"Ahh- dream sand, I'm sorry I have to leave hallow" He said standing and brushing off any sand from his cloak, "I will meet with you tomorrow, down in my place this time, see you later" He yelled running into the ocean and disappearing under the waves.

The dream sand had started to poor down on the ocean and beach turning the brown sand gold and the misty water a beautiful clear blue.

I could see golden dolphins jumping in the water, playfully chattering to each other happily. I gave a huge grin and jumped in the water chasseing after them. They cheered and chittered as I swam next to them jumping and splashing in the water with them.

I stopped as the dolphins vanished into darkness parting like a cloud. I could feel a burning sensation around my upper arm. I tried to duck myself under the water to rid myself of this pain but it was no use. The world around me slowly ripped away into pieces flying away into a void of nothingness. I tried to swim away from it but the darkness caught me before I could get too far. I was dragged down into the nothing till I woke up.

I gasped for air as I shot up from the bed, drenched in sweat. Sandy winced and grabbed my hand in his tiny ones with a worried look on his face. Jack just lean on a wall in the corner ignoring the fact I was now awake.

"Sandy I'm fine, thanks" He silently clapped his hands and danced about gleefully.

"Glad you're finally awake, I had to wake you up myself, you may have frostbite on your arm there" He said still leaning against the wall avoiding my look. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and found the red frost bitten area; it was still sore and very sensitive to the touch.

"Jack are you… alright?" I asked watching him pull his hood down and look at me. He was mad, mad about what I didn't know.

"Just tell me? WHY were you with that- that- freak pitch?!" He screamed throwing his hands around the room. I looked away from Sandy's surprised gasp. I stood walking over to Jack and glaring at him, our forehead almost toughing.

"As I said before, I was NEVER with Pitch"

* * *

**cliffhanger and god jack stop being a jerk to your friend! .=. he is soooooo mean**


	4. Ch4 heres the plan

**woohoo! new chap so soon! its a tad shorter then my others but i had less to cover in this one, and just to let everyone know, you can use hallow in you fanfics if you would like, i would like if you could tell me if you when if you plan too but besides that in ok with it ^.=.^**

**dis-clam: "no my client does not own ROTG, so stop askin' she a busy workin' here!"**

* * *

Jacks body lifelessly smashed into a tree and getting stuck in the braches. He panted and gingerly touched his cheek. He growled and pulled it away finding his fingers covered in blood, he looked around himself, this was where he normally stayed, it reminded him of home when he came to visit me.

It was a clearing in the woods pretty deep in so no one ever traveled there giving him lots of privacy. It had a small pond that he kept frozen so he didn't fall in and relive his horrific death.

I ran at him again roaring in rage and frustration my scythe pulled behind me ready to strike. I cut the branches holding him up and watched his fall onto the ice landing with a loud crack and a yell of pain. I breathed deeply and walked over to his limp body. I stood over him and brought my scythe up to his throat.

"Are you done Jack?! Or do I have to continue?" I yelled kneeling down next to him pulling my scythe back onto my back.

He had started the fight, no matter how many times I lied to him he didn't give up, he had seen Pitch and I, so had to make him give up, permanently.

He looked at me; horror painted on his face and set clear in his eyes. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up closer to my face lighting my hand on fire and bringing it close to his ear so he could hear the crackle of the fire. He looked away and nodded starting to shiver, I threw him roughly onto the ice watching his body slide across and hit a snow bank, I walked back to my house, and I hoped I never had to do that again.

It was morning by the time I got back, the walk was a longer one but nice as well. Ever though in the city I had people from all over walk through me, I ignored the dead feeling it left me with once I got inside the house. As I walked in Corvo flew over and landed in front of me cawing loudly and jumping over to a hole in the ground. I remembered Pitches invite down to his place, it was dump but I don't try to disappoint.

I sat at the edge and scratched the bird behind the beak. "Good boy Corvo for remembering, scream if anything goes wrong" I said leaping down the hole and sliding down the walls. I got to the door and pushed it open looking around for Pitch. I scanned the room but he wasn't here.

"What the hell? Late for your own party I guess?" I shrugged walking over to the globe and watching the light flicker as new children gained belief and old one lost it. I started tapping my foot impatiently, still waiting for Pitch to get here. Something grabbed me from behind covering my eyes and hissing close to my ear. Adrenaline rushed through my blood stream causing me to grab whoever this is and flip him over my shoulder and into the ground.

"Pitch?! God stop doing crap like this! I'm already on edge thanks to Jack and friends" I scolded crossing my arms. He groaned and slowly stood clutching his side and giving me an annoyed glare.

"Sure yes I will remember that" He rolled his eyes and made two arm chairs out of black sand. He sat down and held out his hand waving me over the other. I looked at it carefully and poked the sand causing it to ripple like water.

"It's safe Hallow, I'm not going to pull it from under you" He rolled his eyes and pated the seat inviting me down. I looked at him skeptically and sat down getting comfortable.

"So, you called the meeting for?" He smiled sitting a bit taller.

"Yes well, the guardians, who are being pains have found out about us becoming acquaintances" I put my hand stopping him mid-sentence.

"Hold on, acquaintances? Really? Do you hate the word friend as well?"

He crossed his arms, "look fine we're _friends" _He spat, "now let me continue, I'm just trying to say we need to be more careful about where we go and when we go, if the guardians are on my trail once again they are going to be on yours too" He leaned into the middle a bit putting his fingertips together. "I just want us both to be safe, we can communicate through dreams but sandy could be a problem, but it's the safest way to plan where we can meet and when" I nodded, he was right all the way.

"Ok, I like this, but what if sandy dose find out?" I asked sinking lower into my chair and clutching the edges of the arms. "Well then f we have to, we KILL him!" Pitch laughed.

I stood from my chair and growled bearing my somewhat pointed teeth, "No way, sandy is the only nice one out those pumpkin chewing jerks, you have to promise me no matter what happens next, sandy never gets hurt" My face softened and I flopped back down. Pitch contemplated them nodded holding out a hand. I nodded and shook it, plan was made.

He grinned then walked into one of the many corridors. He came back holding a plate of tea.

"Tea? You, the lord of nightmares and fear, drink tea?" I chuckled taking one of the cups from the plate.

"Yes, what wrong with that?" He asked sitting back down and looking hurt from my comment.

"No, nothing wrong with tea, it's just, tea is relaxing and takes away fear" I snickered trying to be respectful; it was pretty hard not to laugh at him at this point.

"Not the way I make it" He said taking a sip and smiling behind his cup. I looked down into mine and watched as the warm black liquid swirled and bit by bit stole my sanity and enjoyment. I look away from the cup and placed it on a table pitch conjured up.

"Don't want to know, don't care to know" I said watching him chuckle softly and enjoy the drink.

"I hate you sometimes I hope you Pitch" I said looking behind the chair at the door. I thanked him for the tea and walked over to the door ready to head back up and get some fresh air. He nodded and waved good bye as I climbed back up.

When I got the top someone grabbed the back of my cloak and pull me up. I looked like a scared kitten as North pulled me from the hole and shook his head in disappointment.

"Sandy if you will please" Sandy stepped from behind him and softly smiled before throwing some dream sand into my face.

"Wait…" I cried falling asleep in north arms. Some images of a beach and dolphins popped above my head. He nodded gently putting in the back of the sleigh and taking off, heading to the North Pole.

* * *

**oooooo, plan a makin', north pole escapin'**

**And jack probably hate hallow now (undecided)**


	5. Ch5 mind reaching

**Wow next chap all ready, also to the person who commented they are annoying what do you mean? Are you saying my story is annoying? Or just the guardians? Some of you guys random comment ^.=.^ **

**anywho i have a head cannon that sandy can reach into the minds of other people, but he hates using that power of his**

**dis-clam: "sure im a clam but what does this have to do with the story, oh and she dosent own ROTG"**

* * *

Sandy crossed his short little arms and shook his head once more. Jack grunted loudly while Bunny face-palmed and groaned annoyed by Sandy's stubbornness. For about an hour now they had been trying to get sandy to use one of his more powerful spells, one he hates using, they wanted him to use a mind reach.

"Sandy we need you too! We need to know if Pitch was with her! Hallow is unstable, probably bipolar, oh and possibly highly dangerous!" Screamed Bunnymund advancing on Sandy. Sandy waved his arms around and told the story of why he hated using the mind reach power. It was really just a series or fast paced symbols no one could understand.

"Bunny, Jack, leave Sandy alone! It's his choice" North's strong voice boomed from across the room. He walked over to join the guardians as they watch me sleep in one of the many guest rooms north had set up in his free time. Dream sand danced above my head in the shape of a beach and rolling waves. North smiled at the dream before turning back to conversation.

"Sandy only used that power once; it caused the child to go mad thinking his nightmare was real!" North said crossing him arms, "The child lost hope in us and we lost one light that night" Jack looked confused at the wise old guardian.

"Why would sandy randomly use his power on one kid?" He asked sitting down on a plush red arm chair set up in front of my room.

"That child was having a terrible nightmare, sandy tried to fix it by going into the mind of the child and fixing it from the inside, instead it just powered the nightmare more and pitch nearly killed him, the last time he ever wanted to use that power" North sat on a couch of the same red color. Sandy nodded and looked like a sad whining puppy with huge. His eyes went huge and he pouted to add affect. Jack stared at Sandy while Bunnymund rolled his eyes and pushed Jack away from Sandy's hypnotizing stare.

"Good show Sandman, but you will have to do better than that" The Pooka patted Sandy shoulder and got down on one knee now eye level with the spirit.

"Please, Sandy, we need you to do this, Hallow is going nuts on us and I think Pitch has somthin' to do with it, you gotta' at least try for us" He said trying to look as sincere as possible. Sandy tossed the idea around his mind which he thought out loud by making a game of pong in dream sand above his head. He softly bit his lower lip and nodded. Bunny smiled and opened the door to my room for him.

Sandy walked in and listened for the click of the door closing behind him. He breathed a sigh and walked over to me. The dream sand above my head whirled back to his hands and he carefully floated up to the edge of my bed. He looked away from my soft face and placed a hand on my chest. Dream sand flowed from his finger tip draining into my heart and mind slowly consuming me.

Finally the room flashed gold; North closed the blind on the outside of the room giving Sandy and I some privacy.

"Come on lets go check oh tooth and her fairy's, let sandy do his thing" Said Jack standing up and hopping out the window. The rest of the guardians followed and left Sandy and I alone.

I swam around the ocean happily till I felt a shock of pain ring through my head. I clawed as my skull and swam back to shore sitting cross legged in the soft white sand. I ground my teeth as my mind opened like a filing cabinet to whoever was accessing it. I could see memories flashing before my eyes, old one, new one; ones I never even knew existed.

Sandy worked, flying through my thoughts, dreams, wonders, and memories. He searched every corner of my mind trying his hardest to keep my growing angry dream self from finding and killing him. He kept me locked in my dream as he searched but keeping someone's dream-self trapped and mind reaching was a hard task. He had started to pant silently has he search for pitch in my mind. Finally he stopped seeing an image of Pitch. He tapped the memory and watch it unfold before him.

I roared loudly as whomever this was found the memory of Pitch and I watching the sun together. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was still clawing into my skull in pain and discomfort. Something snapped as my eyes glowed a bright white and I formed my scythe in my hands. I flew up and cut through the barrier of golden dream sand keeping me asleep and burst through finding Sandy watching the memory.

"Sandy!" I roared shooting awake and pushing Sandy's half asleep self off me breaking the mind reach. He tumbled off the edge of the bed and landed slightly dazed from the spell and the surge of dark power I had unleashed. I breathed deeply still catching my breath from the fast awakening. I rubbed the left side of my face with one hand mainly rubbing my eye. I wiped the sleep from both my eyes before looking down at Sandy who still resided on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?!" I screamed jumping from the bed and standing above him scanning the room for my scythe. Sandy whimpered still not letting any noise escape his mouth and symbols appeared above his head. He slowly explained the story before sitting cross legged and holding his ankles looking disappointed in himself.

My eyes softened and I sat down next to him.

"Sandy I'm sorry I yelled, but it hurt like hell, like I was being mind fucked, oh wait I was" I growled deeply as Sandy shook his head and pouted a bit.

"Sandy look I understand why you did that but the guardians don't own you, you didn't have to if you didn't want to, Sandy it was always your choice and it still is" I hugged the golden spirit and whispered softly into his ear, "Sandy you can tell them what you saw, or you can keep my secret, it's not Pitch Sandy, it me, it's how I was created" Sandy pulled me away from the hug and nodded looking straight into my eyes and smiling strongly.

I beamed and hugged him again. "Thank you sandy, that you so much"

* * *

**what? where is pitch?! PITCH WHY YOU NO HELP HALLOW?! cause you are coming in next chap or later *.=.***


End file.
